Over the Edge
| number = 11 | image = File:Over the Edge.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = May 23, 1998 | director = Yuichiro Yano | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = The Demon Within | next1 = Torch Song | previous2 = The Ultimate Thrill | next2 = Mean Seasons }} :"Like a fool I allowed you to run wild on your private crusade. A psychotic misfit playing masked hero. Now I've paid for it with Barbara's life." ::- Commissioner Gordon Over the Edge is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for being one of the few episodes of the series to include all members of the 'Bat-Family' together in one episode. It is also notable for featuring multiple enemies in a single episode and it also marks the first and only appearance of Bane in the new series, completed with a new character design. "Over the Edge" is the 12th episode produced and the 11th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot Batman and Robin flee from the Gotham City Police Department, who have breached into Wayne Manor and into the Batcave, under orders of Commissioner Gordon. After the Batmobile is blown up by the police, Batman and Robin use the Batboat to escape while Alfred distracts the Commissioner and his men to buy some time, although he ends up arrested. On the outside, Batman and Robin are chased by more police officers on a boat, but thanks to the timely appearance of Nightwing, they all manage to escape and go to a secret hiding place in a cave underneath Gotham. Nightwing is shocked at the current situation and Batman explains how it all started. Batman, Robin and Batgirl were fighting Scarecrow and his gang. Batgirl chased Scarecrow to the ledge of a skyscraper, where Scarecrow attacked her by surprise and she fell all the way to the street. Batgirl fell on top of the police car of Harvey Bullock and Commissioner Gordon. The two of them got out and as they were calling for an ambulance, Batgirl reached out with her last bit of energy and called for her "dad". Gordon finally learned the truth as he removes her cowl, but it was too late for Barbara. After taking care of Scarecrow, Batman descended to talk to Gordon, but the man felt betrayed and wouldn't forgive Batman for this tragedy as he angrily blames Batman for his daughter's death. Bullock attempted to arrest Batman, but with Robin's help, Batman got away from the place as Gordon and Bullock decided it's time to put and end to Batman. Hours later, Bruce Wayne got a call from Gordon at Wayne Manor and the Commissioner revealed that after investigating on Barbara's computer, he learned everything about him and had decided to take matters into his own hands. After telling the story, Batman decides they should remain hidden, but when Nightwing goes to his secret apartment for supplies, he is ambushed and arrested by the GCPD. After learning of Dick's arrest, Tim suggests Batman to go into action to release both Dick and Alfred from prison, but Batman refuses. Instead, he tells Tim to leave Gotham and go into hiding, because it is all over and Commissioner Gordon feels betrayed as Tim runs away, never to be seen again. At that moment, Mayor Hill informs Commissioner Gordon that after the recent events and due to his own daughter's involvement with Batman, the DA's office demands that Gordon steps down from this case during an internal investigation, denying Gordon the change of getting his revenge against Batman. Meanwhile, the news about Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne have reached Arkham Asylum, where several inmates like Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter among others, demand monetary retribution for the severe mistreatment they received at the hands of millionaire turned vigilante. Afterwards, James Gordon meets a mysterious inmate at the Stonegate Penitentiary, with whom he makes a deal in which Gordon will help him receive a commuted sentence, so long as the inmate helps him gets rid of Batman. Later at Barbara's funeral, Commissioner Gordon and other members of the GCPD carry the coffin to the hearse while Batman watches from a nearby rooftop. Gordon has placed several men around the area to stop Batman and when they spot him, Gordon leaves the funeral to deal with the vigilante himself. Batman attempts to escape, but he is stopped by Bane, who is Gordon's secret ally. Batman and Bane start fighting and without anything else to lose, Batman gives his everything in a battle to death. Bane gets the upper hand in the fight, but they are stopped by Gordon, who turns on the Batsignal to shine a light on his victim. The Dark Knight is blinded by the light and Gordon is armed and ready to get his revenge. However, Bane wants to eliminate Batman and he kicks Gordon off the rooftop, leaving him hanging from the edge of the building. Batman takes the chance to attack Bane and sends him crashing against the Bat-Signal. The fight continues, but Batman manages to overcome Bane by electrocuting the tube that pumps Venom to his system. With Bane out of action, Batman goes to rescue Gordon and reluctantly, the Commissioner accepts Batman's help, in Barbara's memory. Unfortunately, Bane recovers and removing the Batsignal from its hinges, he sends the searchlight rolling down to crash against Batman and Gordon, who fall from the rooftop to their certain demise as Barbara screams anxiously at the scene. Barbara awakes screaming and desperate, but safe and sound inside the Batcave. Barbara looks around and calms herself after she sees Alfred, Robin and Batman fine and safe as she discovers that everything was just a nightmarish hallucination. She tells them about her nightmare with her father trying to kill Batman and the Dark Knight explains that the nightmare is a result of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, which she was dosed with when she was chasing the criminal, making her experience her worst fear in her dreams. Robin tells her that he and Batman had already took care of Scarecrow. Barbara realizes that her fear stems from not sharing her secret with her father and she is ready to share the truth with him after an understanding Batman's approval. The next night, Barbara prepares dinner at her home and Gordon is delighted at her cooking abilities. It is then that Barbara takes the chance to talk to him about the special "work" she has been performing. However, before she can continue, Gordon tells her that he believes she is capable of making her own decision without his approval or acknowledge and he ends up by saying that whatever path Barbara chooses, she will always haver his support. Barbara is glad to have such an understanding father and she gives her old man a big hug. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode marks the only time where Alfred Pennyworth and James Gordon, two major supporting characters in the series, appear in a scene together. * This episode is Bane's only appearance in The New Batman Adventures. However, he would appear in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman — his final DCAU appearance, production-wise. * The plot device of the main plot turning out to be an induced dream was also used in the Batman: The Animated Series episode, "Perchance to Dream". Coincidentally or not, the Mad Hatter is the only villain to appear in both episodes. * Various scenes from this episode were used as a cutscene in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. Namely the confrontation with Scarecrow and the TV show featuring the Arkham inmates. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series :* Batman: Gotham Knight (2DVD, Blu-ray only) :* Best of Batman Gallery OE 01 - Batman and Robin.jpg OE 02 - Giant Penny.jpg OE 03 - Batman and Robin.jpg OE 04 - Gordon.jpg OE 05 - Arrested.jpg OE 06 - Batman.jpg OE 07 - Batman and Robin.jpg OE 08 - Nightwing.jpg OE 09 - Scarecrow.jpg OE 10 - Batgirl.jpg OE 11 - Scarecrow.jpg OE 12 - Batgirl.jpg OE 13 - Batgirl.jpg OE 14 - Robin.jpg OE 15 - Gordons.jpg OE 16 - Batman vs Scarecrow.jpg OE 17 - Batgirl.jpg OE 18 - Gordon.jpg OE 19 - Batgirl.jpg OE 20 - Commissioner.jpg OE 21 - Betrayal.jpg OE 22 - Harvey.jpg OE 23 - Bullock.jpg OE 24 - Wayne Manor.jpg OE 25 - BatFamily.jpg OE 26 - Nightwing.jpg OE 27 - Nightwing.jpg OE 28 - Nightwing.jpg OE 29 - Grayson.jpg OE 30 - Batman and Tim.jpg OE 31 - Hill.jpg OE 32 - Gordon.jpg OE 33 - Bullock and Montoya.jpg OE 34 - Villains.jpg OE 35 - Cathedral.jpg OE 36 - Batman.jpg OE 37 - Bane.jpg OE 38 - Batman vs Bane.jpg OE 39 - Batman.jpg OE 40 - Batsignal.jpg OE 41 - Bane.jpg OE 42 - Batman vs Bane.jpg OE 43 - Batman.jpg OE 44 - Gordon.jpg OE 45 - Bane.jpg OE 46 - The Fall.jpg OE 47 - Barbara.jpg OE 48 - Father.jpg OE 49 - Daughter.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Multiple Villains Episodes